


Falling Slowly [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly [FANVID]

Download: [Falling Slowly](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Falling_Slowly.wmv)

Music: "Falling Slowly" by The Frames, from the "Once" soundtrack

Hutch POV

Susan's birthday is January 6 and among her wishes that year was a vid to this song, done by me. Flattery does get you everywhere. :D

Building on the mood-creation of Breathe In Breathe Out, I let the song sink into my brain and I came away with a sense of intimacy and joy and acceptance. I wanted to focus on the little things—touches and looks—so I employed the zoom to cut out distractions. The frames highlighted those little things, and while the name of the band is The Frames, it was coincidence that I chose to do that, seriously. I loved the way the frames around the images moved as if on their own, without you really noticing until it was obvious that your focus had been narrowed. Long fades and crossfades kept the rolling over of the music in step with the images. The sepia tones felt rather timeless, a moment frozen in time, meant to be remembered, such as the old photographs in your parents' or grandparents' photo albums, as if to say, "This is important. Remember this. Carpe diem."

NOTE: Vid made for Susan. Read S&H slashfic by Susan of the same name: [Falling Slowly](http://shslash.kassidyrae.com/falling_slowly.htm)

[Driver Picks the Music Awards, Round 13  
Runner-Up: Most Original](http://viddingawards.wolfpupsden.us/index.html)


End file.
